


Why Should I Imagine

by ziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian, Light Angst, Pharmercy, Romance, Secret Crush, idk what pharah and ashe's ship tag would be, pharah wants pharmercy to happen but shes too shy to tell mercy the truth!!!!!!, so naturally...pharah would have a thing for blondes... am i right ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Fareeha Amari has her heart set on a certain blonde medic, but has always been too terrified to admit it; so when Angela is out of town, a recent addition to the Overwatch team is more than good enough of a substitute.Or is she?





	Why Should I Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! so i've seen suggestions of this here and there and a couple of pieces of art...it was interesting to see the Common Thought between us all :eyes: hope you enjoy it!

“So...what did you say your name was again?”

“Fareeha.”

The woman asking the question laughs softly.

“Well, yeah. I know that. I meant _on_ the battlefield! What was it you go by...?”

Fareeha Amari smirks, and knocks back the drink in her glass.

“Pharah,” she replies smugly, “but usually only on the battlefield.”

“Anyone call you it off the battlefield?”

Fareeha pauses. _Yes_.

“No,” she lies, and asks for a second round of whiskey.

The woman at her side cocks an eyebrow, and chuckles under her breath.

“Pharah...” she repeats, nodding slowly; her country accent full of a bemused charm. She rests her head against her hand, white blonde hairs falling against her skin; and propped up by her elbow unsteadily on the bar's counter. She allows her eyes to linger on the jawline of the handsome woman before her. “Sounds mighty similar to _pharaoh_. You seem like you could fit that role with ease, if you ask me.”

She feels her eyes slide their gaze up to Fareeha's, and Fareeha politely smiles in turn. She knows all of the flirting moves that women use on her. But this isn't the woman she wants like this. Not _really_.

Fareeha sips at her whiskey again. Her thoughts are drowning in a sea of liquid amber.

_Would you look at me like that if you knew how I really felt, I wonder?_

“Thanks,” Fareeha replies with a knowing smirk; and runs a hand through her hair. “I wonder how a pharaoh and a cowgirl end up at a bar like this, hm?”

The unfamiliar blonde before her smiles knowingly, and places her hands on both of Fareeha's knees as she leans forwards. There is a brief pause.

Fareeha recognizes this familiar silence. After all, this is hardly the first time she's gone home with a woman. 

“After two weeks of makin' eyes at each other, probably...” Ashe replies to Fareeha's question, and laughs.

Fareeha can't help but smile in embarrassment.

“Making eyes, huh?”

_Two weeks? Have you really been gone that long?_

Ashe winks. She crosses one leg over the other.

“...What's say we end up somewhere else, sweetheart?”

Fareeha laughs quietly. Her thoughts chew and gnaw at the back of her skull again. 

_Is this a good idea? This is a colleague. She works at the same place I do._

_And in the same environment as..._

“And what is that supposed to mean, Ashe?” she finally asks. 

_...as the one I really want._

“ _Supposed_ to mean? Well...” Ashe says, with a knowing tone lining her southern tipped voice; and Fareeha finds herself blushing at the sight of an unfamiliar shade of lipstick so close to her face. The two women shiver in delight.

Ashe's lips brush against the warm shell of Fareeha's ear.

“Are you gonna let me ride you or not, your _highness_? From the ways you've been watchin' me all week, I'd say I'm not the only one who's thought about this.”

Fareeha blushes even harder at actually hearing it.

The woman in question that sits before her, beneath these dim lights at the bar's front counter, is a new addition to the ranks of Overwatch of late. Not one for much social interaction, she has spats with McCree and mostly keeps to herself and her Omnic. They play cards and brashly yell. They idly twirl their pistols around, and Ashe loads her shotgun haphazardly. Fareeha can see that Ashe has no regard for anything that Overwatch stands for. Fareeha knows she probably has her own agenda. But right now, that doesn't matter. She has one of her own, too.

Fareeha knows that she has noticed the presence of Ashe more than she cares to admit. The beauty mark, the bright red lipstick...the blonde hair.

Ashe finds herself platonically alongside McCree and Bob in the daytime.

Fareeha finds herself alongside Angela Ziegler at almost all hours of the day.

Except for the last two weeks.

Angela has been gone on a reconnaissance mission. Pharah has found her Mercy missing. Without Angela Ziegler at her side, Fareeha Amari feels as though she is now missing an extension of herself.

“I'll be back soon, Pharah!” Angela had said brightly at the docking station. “Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone.”

“Will you miss me?” Fareeha remembers asking with a laugh, with a smile of her own to mask her pining. The docking bay began to close off.

“Of course I will!” Angela beams. Her _smile_.

Fareeha feels weak at the knees remembering it. Ashe now thinks that she has scored herself a big hit, seeing the look on Fareeha's face. Fareeha knows she hasn't.

She finally brings herself to speak. 

“...You noticed me watching you?” 

Ashe laughs. The alcohol has gone to her throat now; a low, warm hum of laughter coming from her lips as she flirts. It takes Fareeha a second to notice that Ashe's lips are brushing against her own as she talks now.

“How could I not? Those beautiful dark eyes of yours...honestly. You underestimate yourself somethin' terrible, don't you?”

Ashe doesn't waste any time in pulling Fareeha into a soft, slow kiss. Fareeha can't help but melt into the sensation of another woman's lipstick pressing against her lips.

_Try not to miss me too much, Pharah!_

“Mm...” Ashe moans. She stands up, shuffling herself in between either side of Fareeha's inner thighs; her hips cushioned by the snug fit Fareeha's jeans provide. And Fareeha, despite her private thoughts, is invested in this kiss. Her hands rest against the lower back of Ashe's spine, just above her ass, and pulls the blonde woman in her arms that little bit harder against her chest. They can both feel the heat rising. Ashe shivers.

“Angela...” Fareeha mumbles to herself. Ashe doesn't catch it. The drone of the people around them here is far too loud.

Fareeha Amari finds herself here tonight for one reason. It isn't just because she's lonely. It isn't even just because she's horny, or that she thinks that Ashe is attractive enough to sleep with. But instead, the reason she is here in this tiny, smoky bar, surrounded by the low droning sound of inane chatter hovering around her ears, is because of one, very undeniable feeling.

The ways that she loves Angela Ziegler. The longing she holds in her heart for her to come back. The ways she holds Mercy in her arms when they need to escape; the ways that Angela cups her face after a particularly hard blast from the battles they fight. The nervous sickness she feels at the thought of telling her how she truly feels. The potential to begin a relationship; or to be rejected. The grief she holds from thinking about losing her.

“Come on, sugar. Let's get out of here.”

Like a sentient afterthought, Ashe takes Fareeha by the hand. She is soft in her action, perhaps even gentle, but still more needy than either of them were expecting. Fareeha can tell Ashe is a woman that enjoys attention. She enjoys being loved. And Fareeha feels as though she is in a daze of her own.

Every one of her nerve endings feels like it is on fire, enraptured by the sensations of sexual arousal and an unrequited, unannounced desire for someone else. Something about all of this is just heightening the experience.

Fareeha remembers Angela's smile for the fiftieth time tonight. The bright hope that she always sees written in her eyes.

Was Angela doing something like this with someone else right now? Was she thinking about Pharah – no, Fareeha Amari – whilst she was doing it?

Fareeha didn't know what she hoped. Her body ricocheted off of the warm torsos of others stood around in the bar as they walked through the crowd. Ashe's hand didn't allow Fareeha's to stray away.

“Almost there,” Ashe calls back. Fareeha feels a little embarrassed as she watches Ashe's thumb dab a little at the edges of her smudged lipstick.

As though coming up for air, the two women emerge into the bitter winter's night. Cold, bracing licks of the wind bite at their faces, still flushed from the sudden electricity of sexual attraction. The distant sounds of sirens can be heard somewhere nearer to the city, and the third sound is the chattering of Ashe's teeth. Fareeha takes off her jacket and immediately hands it to the woman next to her.

“Oh...” Ashe says in surprise, and wraps it around her. “Aren't you just a peach? Chivalrous as well as attractive.”

Fareeha smiles bashfully, and rubs the back of her neck.

“Well, I...”

Ashe moves in close to Fareeha's body, and lets her arms linger against her neck. Fareeha blinks in surprise at the sudden action; but before she can register much of anything, she feels a familiar sensation of her own.

Her phone rings in her back pocket. She steps back from Ashe, who removes her arms.

“One second.”

Ashe smiles.

“Don't take too long.”

Whilst Fareeha fumbles around in her jeans to grab at the small device, Ashe has a moment where she just looks at the woman before her. Tall, dark, handsome; she could hardly believe such a catch. And someone at her workplace, too.

 _This could be the beginning of somethin'_ , she thinks to herself. It could be. _Maybe..._

Fareeha finally pulls out her phone, and Ashe suddenly feels the wind grow a little colder.

She can hear how Fareeha's heart flutters at the sight of the screen.

ANGELA Z.

The luminous glow of the phone is what lights up Fareeha's eyes. At least, that's what Ashe tries to convince herself with. And it pisses her off. This was only supposed to be a one-night stand.

She wraps Fareeha's jacket around her a little tighter. And as she looks up at the woman before her, Fareeha's eyes look guilty, though neither woman is sure why. Nobody here is under an obligation; they both know the other is single. But underneath it all, Ashe knows why she is really here. Fareeha knows, too.

They both know just who it is calling. They know why the two of them are here tonight.

And finally, Ashe takes a breath; lighting a cigarette as she does so; and looks at Fareeha Amari with an indignant scowl.

“So,” she begins, exhaling the smoke as Fareeha debates whether to answer the call or not. “Someone you know?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, then i'm happy to say i just finished writing my first game as part of Noodletub Games - and it's out on Steam right now! it's called The Ghost of You. if you want to sink your teeth into a suspense-horror-love story about an entirely lesbian cast, then please check it out [here](https://noodletub.tumblr.com/post/181306988281/the-ghost-of-you-out-now-on-steam)! thank you so much! ♥


End file.
